Danny The Babysitter
by creativeenigma
Summary: Danny has the day off and was hoping to enjoy it by himself but he received a call from his younger sister to babysit his niece. Danny has gone from CSI to babysitter.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY or anything that you're familiar with in this story.

**NOTES**: I know that I said I won't be writing a new story but I just couldn't help it! This idea popped into my head and I _had_ to plan and write it! Enjoy!

It was a hot, warm summer's day. Danny had the air conditioner turned on at full blast. He laid sprawled on the couch, a remote control in one hand and a can of Pepsi in the other. A huge sandwich was on the tabe next to him. He was dressed in his "relax day" clothes; a tank top and track pants. He had his television, he had his food, he had his drink and he had a cold room. Nothing's going to ruin his day off.

Or so he thinks.

Just as he was halfway through watching a documentary about haunted houses, his cell phonr rang. Danny cursed silently in his head and dug around the couch to find it. He found it stuffed between the cushions and flipped it open.

"Messer," he said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Danny?" said a female voice. "It's Kelly."

"Oh, hi Kelly." Kelly is Danny's younger sister.

"Am I bothering you?"

"Why?"

"You sound pissed."

"Oh, no... it's nothing. I was just watching a show."

"I see. Look, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"William and I are going out to meet a couple of friends; kinda like a reunion."

"And?" said Danny, dreading the answer.

"And I want you to help us babysit Pheobe."

"Aw... but today's my day off."

"Daniel Messer," said Kelly sternly. "You owe me. You owe me for all the times we _almost_ got into trouble when we were kids."

"Nah, I never got into trouble," said Danny, biting his lip.

"Oh really? Well, who broke Dad's baseball trophy? Who broke Mom's antique vase? Who was the one who caused the great turkey disaster during Christmas?"

Danny sighed. His little sister sure had ways of making him feel guilty. "Oh alright. I'll babysit Pheobe."

"Good. We're on the way to your place now. We're dropping her off at yours."

**AFTER 15 MINUTES...**

"Here's her bag. Her meal is in there and so are her bottles of milk," said Kelly. She dumped the bag next to Danny. Her daughter, Pheobe, was in her arms.

"Mommy and Daddy are going away for awhile. Uncle Danny will take care of you," she said and kissed her daughter on her head. She handed Pheobe to Danny. "I'll see you two in a few hours' time, ok?"

"Ok. You two go have fun."

"Thanks, Danny."

"No prob."

He and the little 4-year-old girl watched as Kelly and her husband, William, drive off. Danny waved and closed the door. He looked at his little niece in his arms. Danny doesn't really have experience when it comes to kids. Pheobe stared back at him with huge, green eyes.

"Uncle Danny," she said. Then she giggled.

Danny couldn't help but smile at her. She was too cute. "Yes, Uncle Danny's gonna take care of you till your parents get back, ok?"

She giggled again. Danny carried her to his sofa and sat her on his lap.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked the little toddler.

"Me want to play," she said, clapping her hands.

Danny scratched his head. He had no idea what to do. He took out his cellphone to call Kelly but decided not to. He didn't want to ruin her reunion party and he didn't want to be teased as "the big brother who doesn't know how to take care of a little kid". He looked at his baseball jersey hanging on a chair and thought of an idea.

"Pheobe," he said, bringing the little girl by her hand. "Follow me for a second."

He found his baseball bat, glove and ball and brought Pheobe to his backyard.

"Do you like baseball, Pheobe?" he asked, squatting down so that he was on eye-level with her.

"What baseball?" she asked curiously.

Danny tried his best to explain baseball to Pheobe but he gave up in the end. He picked up a bat and gave it to her.

"This is a bat," he told her.

"Bat," she repeated.

"Yeah, you use this to hit the ball. Let's tryout a few swings."

He stood back as she swung the bat carelessly. "No no; you hold in firmly and swing it hard."

"Swing hard," she said. She swung the bat and accidentally hit Danny's family jewels. He bit his lip from shouting out in pain. His cellphone was ringing and he managed to answer it.

"Messer," he answered through gritted teeth.

"How's Pheobe?" asked Kelly through the other end of the line.

"Fine. We're playing baseball."

"Are you? Did she managed to hit a few balls?"

Danny bit his tongue. "She hit them all."

"Ah, glad to hear that the two of you are enjoying yourselves. I gotta go now. Tell Pheobe I said hi."

With that she clicked off. Danny snapped his cellphone shut. Pheobe was looking at him curiously.

"Boo boo?" she asked, pointing to him.

"Well... yeah..."

"Sorry," she said, pouting.

Danny laughed. He scooped her up in his arms. "How could I get mad at you?"

She giggled as he tickled her in the sides. Suddenly her stomach grumbled.

"Oh, looks like somebody's hungry," he said.

"Hungry," she repeated.

"Well then, let's go in and eat, shall we?"

He put her down and held her hand as they walked into the house. He took out her bag and searched for her food. Apple-flavored baby food. Sounds disgusting. He opened it and smelled it. He almost puked.

"How could you eat this stuff?" he asked her as she began playing with his badge. "There should be child abuse for feeding babies this stuff."

But he emptied a small portion of it into a bowl anyway. He took a spoon and walked over to Pheobe who had abandoned his badge and went for his television. He pulled her back and sat her on the couch.

"Food's ready," he said. He scooped up a little bit of the baby food and put it near her mouth. She took a whiff of it and poked out her tongue. "Don't wanna," she said.

"Aw, c'mon, you've got to eat something. This is good for you."

She stuck out her tongue again. Danny sighed. He took out his cellphone and called his best friend. His best friend picked up after the third ring.

"Flack."

"Flack, I need your help."

"With a case? Wait, I thought today was your day off."

"It is."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Listen, I'm babysitting my sister's daughter and -"

"Hah!" said Flack. "_You_? Babysit? Danny, you avoid kids like the plague!"

"You're a really great friend, you know that?" said Danny dryly.

Flack laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. What do you need help with?"

"Well, I'm feeding my niece now but she won't eat what her mother got for her."

"Ahhh..."

"What should I do? I can't let the kid starve!"

"Well, try eating a little bit of it in front of her. Kids will do what they see adults do. Trust me."

"And you know this why?"

"Danny, I grew up with three younger brothers. I see my mother doing it all the time. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"I'll try that. Thanks, man."

"Anytime. Oh, and good luck with the kid," said Flack and he sniggered.

Danny shut his cellphone close. "Moron," he muttered.

He went back to the table and looked at the disgusting excuse for food. He hesistated a bit but decided to be brave about it. Besides, he's handles murderers, robbers, and dangerous criminals. He's not afraid of some icky, gross baby food.

"Look Pheobe," he said, picking up the spoon. "This stuff isn't that bad. See Uncle Danny eat it."

He put it into his mouth and fought the urge to throw up. He swallowed it. It took him all of his mental strength to do so. He quickly took a cup, filled it with water and gulped the whole thing down.

"See?" he said to her. "Yummy." He bit his tongue again.

She looked at her plate and opened her mouth. "Hungry," she said.

Danny smiled and fed her the food. Strange enough, she likes it. After feeding her, he cleaned her up. As he was wiping her face, he smelled something foul.

"That is _nasty_!" he said. "Where's that smell coming from?"

"Ooopsie," said Pheobe. "Poopie."

"What?"

"Poopie."

"Shit."

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Kelly opened the door to Danny's house. He seriously needed to lock his door. She found them asleep on the sofa. His arm was around her small body and she was drooling on his chest. She gently stirred them awake.

"Mommy!" shouted Pheobe and she hugged her mother.

"Hey," said Danny, yawning.

"Hey yourself."

"Oh, you're back."

"Yes and we're here to pick Pheobe up. How was she?"

"She's alright. We had fun."

"I'm sure you did. Thanks, Danny." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of Pheobe."

"Hey, what are big brothers for?"

**THE END**


End file.
